chain_of_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Demonorgs
Demonic Organisms (Demonorgs for short) - is one of the most prominent races in the Multiverse. Their scientific name is Intelligent (Dark-aligned / Light-aligned) Parasitic Energy Beings. Many of the Demonorgs serve as principal antagonists to the multiple heroes in the multiverse. Appearance Due to their nature Demonorgs don't have definite forms. Story Demonic Organisms are descendants of the second generation of the Formless who eventually have become Overseers. Like their ancestors, Demonorgs are genetically aligned to light or dark idealogies and goals. Light-aligned Demonorgs try to not interfere with affairs of other creatures, believing, that Universe must evolve on its own. Dark-aligned Demonorgs seek to gain control over Universe and forcibly guide it to perfection as they understand it. Hence, they are constantly attempt to conquer different worlds. Because of it, when people speak about Demonorgs, most of the time they mean Dark-aligned ones as they are more prominent of the two fractions. Some not even aware about existence of the Light-aligned Demonorgs. To fulfill their live goals, Dark-aligned Demonorgs have created many different organisations. The most prominent of them is the DemonOrg, which exists in multiple forms through many realms. Life cycle When Class 3 Demonorg absorbs enough energy, he needs to release it in form of small energy spawns. Those spawns eventually can evolve, by gathering different kinds of energy: thermal energy, emotional energy, life energy and the like. Demonorgs evolve through three different stages, which usually refered as classes. Class 1. At this point Demonorgs are weak and barely have personality. To interact with the physical world and not to dissipate, they need to possess some other being. They grant their host longevity and high healing factor, however, their slowly replace mind of the host with their own. The can't change appearance of their host and can't grant it immortality. Class 1 Demonorgs sought to posess telepaths, because it can make them stronger. However, it is possible for telepath to subdue Demonorgs conciousness and regain control of his body with all powers granted by parasite. Also, telepaths can detect Demonorgs. Most of the Class 1 Demonorgs serves as regular foot soldiers and agents for the Demonic Organisation (also shortened as "DemonOrg"). Only 25% of demonorgs continue their evolution. They leave their host and continue to gather energy. Notable characters: *Mr. Spirit *Ms. Angel Class 2. This kind of Demonorgs can not only posess other beings, but they can reshape and change them to their liking. They have completely developed personalities. Also, they can grant their host immortality, however, in this case, it is impossible to rid their host from the posession. Most of the Class 2 Demonorgs serve as Captains in the DemonOrg. Only select few of them leave their hosts to continue evolution. Notable characters: *Mr. Frightenberg *Zelloh *Ne'er Class 3. This is the most dangerous type of Demonorgs due to their sheer power. They don't need hosts to survive and interact with physical world and they can create their own bodies. Only very high energies can damage or destroy their bodies. They typically have visible heads and hands, but the rest of their body kept as pure energy, which allow them to instantly shift from physical form to energy one. Most of them dress in the long colored robes. Most of them work as masterminds behind different schemes to conquer universes or to rid realms from their other Demonorgs. When they release energy spawns they can choose to imbue them with their memories and knowledge, essentially turning newborn demonorgs into their potential clones. However, these potential clones often start to develop their own personas, and eventually grow up into different characters alltogether. Many Demonorgs try to ensure their continued existence, not via natural energy spawns, but, also, via experiments and cloning. One of their main methods of continous survival is the "Call Code". It's a mental command that can be imbued in any living creature. After death of the Demonorg, "Call Code" activates in the closest creature to the place where Demonorg have died. Then, it combines Demonorg's energy back, eventually ressurecting him. Notable characters: *Horn *Monarck *Horn (clone) *Croak *Dominator *Zwai Rendar *Prince Weaknesses Demonorgs are weak to any kind of Electromagnetic Emanations. It disrupts energy links in their bodies and lead to their deterioration and eventual destruction of the demonorg body. The greatest threat to the Dark-Aligned Demonorg is another Dark-Aligned Demonorg. Due to their competetive nature and arogance, most powerful Demonorgs always looking for a chance to spoil life for their brethren. Most of the energy weapons, that could kill or damage Demonorgs were created by their own kind. Behind the scenes Concept of Demonorgs was invented in 2000. They were inspired after creatures from the stories of the sci-fy writer Golovachev. In the same year Demonorg classes were invented. During few next years, concept was expanded and elaborated. Initially there was supposed to be fourth class of Demonorgs, but eventually it was felt, that it didn't work well with the concept. Class 4 Demonorgs were eventually reimagined as Ascendents. Category:Creatures